Ithor
General Information Saga Edition Core Rules|page=231}} Knowledge Lore Knowledge Sciences Old Republic Era Knight of the Old Republic|page=125}} One of the oldest members of the Republic, Ithor can be an extremely important world in a Knights of the Old Republic campaign. The Ithorian aptitude for biology, botany, and other life sciences sends the planet’s natives across the galaxy, and the nearly untouched ecosystem of Ithor becomes a valuable asset to the Republic throughout the various wars of the time. Ithorian scientists—working side by side with Selkath marine biologists—first discover the methods of using kolto to produce exceptionally powerful healing salves. Ithorian efforts to produce new strains of kolto that grow in Ithor’s jungles meet with mixed results, but the planet still is a primary source of agricultural and medical supplies during the wars and the rebuilding periods following each of them. Realizing the military value of Ithor early in the Great Sith War, the Republic stations a massive planetary defense fleet around the world. The fleet is increased during the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. Though the Republic presence is strong, enemy forces attempt to infiltrate the world in indirect ways. Sith saboteurs manage to disable at least two Ithorian hardships, sending them crashing into their jungles and causing the native Ithorians to partially withdraw from the war effort. Though Ithorians are a common and welcome sight throughout the galaxy, the Republic presence at Ithor—ostensibly there for the planet’s protection takes a firm and arguably forceful hand in the planet’s defense, instituting strict policies that border on martial law. Clone Wars Era A member of the Galactic Republic for millennia, Ithor continues to swear its fealty throughout the Clone Wars. The vast and well-protected natural resources of the forest world are never compromised by Separatist attacks. A number of small attacks and probing actions are attempted against Ithor by the Confederacy early in the war, but these are determined to be little more than diversions as the Separatists launch full-scale invasions of Duro and other important Republic targets. The closest thing to a Separatist invasion of Ithor is the Confederacy’s capture of the Ottega Dawn, an Ithorian herdship. The Ortego Dawn is subsequently placed at the fore of a Separatist assault force, where it is assumed that Republic ships will be less likely to fire upon it due to the large number of civilian passengers and crew aboard. While this tactic is initially successful, it backfires when the Ottego Down is reclaimed by a contingent of Ithorian mutineers. Legacy Era Ithor is a mere shadow of the lush, verdant world it once was. Devastated during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion and transformed into a barren, lifeless, and uninhabitable world, it is currently on a road to recovery. When Kol Skywalker’s Ossus Project is first announced, Ithorian scientists are skeptical that the Yuuzhan Vong would be able to terraform their world once more. They abandon the Ossus Project in favor of rebuilding their planet’s ecosystem using the ancient techniques involved in the terraforming of Telos IV. Though slower than the Yuuzhan Vong method, the Ithorians believe that it is the more responsible approach. Modern Ithor is somewhere between its once-fertile state and the barren, harsh landscape that it is trying to leave behind. Much of the planet’s surface remains rocky and dry, but genetically engineered plants designed to restore the land have begun to grow. Unfortunately, the harsh landscape calls for equally harsh flora, and as a result many consider the world too dangerous to visit. Unlike the peaceful, verdant world it once was, Ithor is a planet struggling to survive, with dangerous plant and animal life slowly transforming the planet’s soil and atmosphere into something livable. Visitors to Ithor must still wear breath masks due to the large number of toxins in the air, but environment suits are no longer necessary. The Empire has largely left Ithor to its own devices, believing the recovery of the world to be a lost cause. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Galactic Gazetteer Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era